Memories
by mary3
Summary: Nora and Jack remember their time together in highschool


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story, I am borrowing them from Dick Wolf and the writers.  
  
  
Jack's office was being re-decorated, so Nora let him share her's. It has been two weeks since he moved in and they seemed to be enjoying every minute of eachother's company.   
Jack was in court and Nora had the office to herself. She got comfortable on the couch and started reading files. She hadn't slept th night before, her nerves were on edge over a case Jack and Abby were working on. They were prosecuting Judge Wright for accepting bribes. She was hoping the trial would be over soon, the press were having a field day with the D.A's office and she was tired of giving conferences. Also, she was worried about Jack, the case was stressing him out, as well, and he refused to rest a moment. He stressed out easily, she smiled, he hadn't changed a bit since high school.  
  
1964  
"Nora! Wait up!" Jack called racing down the hall.  
"Where's the fire?" she asked.  
"We have an english test today right?" he asked running his hand through his shoulder length hair.   
"Yea, on Romeo & Juliet. You did read it didn't you?"  
"It is the east....and Juliet is the sun....Blah, blah blah" he laughed. "Im going to fail!"  
"You'll do just fine. You need to lighten up McCoy, or you're going to end up like Mr. Green face down in you lunch" she giggled.  
"I can't halp it" he put his arm around her as they walked to class.  
  
  
"I passed" he picked her up off her feet and kissed her cheek "See you later shorty!" he walked off down the hall whistleing.   
Nora stared after him smiling.   
"Nora Wiest, your in love!" her friend Alice teased.  
"Am not!" she argued and turned back to her lunch.  
Admit it!"  
"He's a senior, and Im a Junior, i'm sure Jack McCoy has the pick of 50 girls older than me that he'd much rather spend his time with."  
"Come on Nora, he like's you. It's obvious, are you blind?" Alice smiled.  
"Nora and Jack sitting in a tree!!!" her friend Katie laughed.  
Nora rolled her eyes and went on eating...but secretly hoping they were right.  
  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
"Nora? Nora, wake up" Jack whisperd and lightly tappe her side.  
"Hmmm" she opend her eye's "oh, Jack" she sat up "I must have dozed off" she rubbed her eye's.  
"Pleasent dreams?" he asked taking off his jacket.  
"Very" she smiled and went to her desk "how's the case?"  
"Hung jury"  
"Oh, no!" she moaned.  
"Yes. The Judge has set a date for the twenty-fifth for a new trial." he sat at his little desk that Nora had brought in for him, and sat back in the chair. "I don't think this is going to work"  
"Jack! Stop that!" she scoulded. "Repeat after me"  
He laughed, she always refused to let him think negativly.  
"I will do my best, and what will be will be" she said and he repeated.  
"Good boy" she patted his shoulder.   
"You want to watch the next trial?" he asked leafing through his notes.  
"I would, but seeing Judge Wright sitting at the defendants table" she started to laugh. "I'd be held in comtempt"   
"You know I got to thinking about us, in High School" he smiled.  
"Me too" she sat on the couch and he joined her.  
"We were....really close" he said.  
"Yes," she blushed "I really liked you" she sighed and fixed a crease in her skirt.  
"I've felt so bad about what happend between us" he frowned "I didn't want to hurt you"  
"You didn't-"  
"-Alice told me you cried for day's"  
"I was a little upset" she smiled "Then I met Sam Lewin!"  
"He was a great guy"  
"That he was....I miss him" she closed her eye's.  
"You two weren't married long before the accident" he put his arm around her.  
"No. Not yet a year. Within two years I lost the twon men I loved more than anything else in the world.   
Jack looked sad. He'd alway's loved her but he left her to go to collage "I wish I hadn't left with out you"  
"Jack, I wasn't ready to go. Would you really change your life, change what happend back then?" She asked.  
He thougth about his life, his children "No" he smiled and squeezed her hand gently "As much as i've loved you, I have my kids. And have had a nice time"  
"And I wouldn't change the time I had with Sam for anything in the world." she touched his face. "Do you remember how we met?" she giggled at the thought.  
  
  
~~1964~~  
Jack set his tray down in the cafeteria joining his friends.   
"Where have you been?" his friend Tom asked.  
"Mrs. Reynolds made me stay after" he started to chomp on his burger. He hadn't really eaten in several days, he'd been to busy studing for his midterms.  
"Would you look at them!" his friend Roger grinned nodding to several girls at the table behind Jack.  
Jack turned to se who he was talking about "Wow!" he smiled.  
"You guy's are waisting your time, they're Juniors" Tom said.  
"They're chicks" Roger said in his best macho voice.  
"Who are they?" Jack asked.  
"Nora and Alice" Roger said.  
"Im going over there" Jack said.  
"Go Jack!" Tom cheered.  
Jack got up and started for their table "Hello ladies" he smiled "May I sit?" he asked.  
"Sure"Alice smiled. She alway's flirted with the seniors, and had been admiring Jack for a long time.  
"Im Jack"  
"Hi Jack. Im Alice" she said cheerfully, and nodded to her friend "and this is Nora"   
"Hi" Nora said shly.  
"Hi Nora" he smiled staring at her.  
The rest of the period the two of them sat and talked, ignoring everyone around them, including Alice, who after a few minutes realized Jack definatly wasn't interested in her. She left without them noticing.  
  
Jack started eating lunch with Nora and they became very close. They held hands, and snuck kisses from eachother in the halls, and went to movies together. By Valentines Day he had gotten up the courage to ask her if she'd be his girlfriend and she said, yes.   
  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
"I fell in love with you that day in the lunch room" Jack smiled.  
"And I you" she rested her head on his shoulder, and he wrapped his arms around her.  
"You know something?" he asked "I never stopped"  
Nora sat up and looked into his face "What?"  
"I never stopped loving you Nora. When I heard you were getting married, I was sad for a long time."  
"Really?"  
"Yes. I was jealous. Especially of Sam. He was perfect, handsome, smart, rich" he let go of her and stood "I could have gone to your wedding....but I just couldn't see you...with him" he sighed "Im sorry, I should have been there for you"  
"Oh, Jack" she stood on her toes and kissed his cheek.   
"I shouldn't have let you go back then. " He took her hand.  
  
  
~~1965~~  
"Nora, can we talk?" Jack asked leading her down the path.  
"Yes" she wrapped her arms around him as they walked. They sat on the ground under a tree in Central Park.   
"I got accepted to Yale!" he smiled.  
"Jack, that's wonderful" she didn't sound happy.  
"Im to report there in two weeks."   
"I thought you were going to wait, until we could appy to colleges together in the spring"   
"I know, when you graduate you can come and stay with me. We can get married"  
"I want to go to college Jack, Im going to be an Attorney. You know that"  
"I'll take care of you Nora. No wife of mine is going to work"  
"I don't believe you!" She stood. "I can take care of myself!" she cried "I thought you were different."   
"I love you Nora"  
"No you don't! You selfish.....Pig!" she screamed and ran off down the path.  
  
  
Six Months Later  
Jack lye back on his bed and relaxed. Three tests in one day, he was tired.  
"Hey Jack!" Roger stormed in "How are ya?"  
"Hi! What are you doing here?"  
"Just passing through. How's Yale?" he jumped onto the couch across the room.  
"Great. I have test's all the time, papers due almost everyday....No sleep" he sighed " I like it!"  
"Cool. It's not the same without you at home"  
"What have you been up to? " Jack asked going to the refrigerator and getting them both a bottle of soda.  
"Im taking over my Dad's buisness. Not that I really want to, you know how it is"  
"Yea" he smiled. "How is everyone back home? Nora?" He had been worried about her since he left.   
"Everyone's great. You didn't hear about Nora?"  
"No, what?"  
"She's getting married. To Sam Lewin. Crazy huh?"  
Jack sat on the edge of his bed and put his head in his hands "Really?'  
"Yea. She's been trying to call you."  
He frowned. He lost her.   
  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
"I'd never been so sad before in my life" Jack kissed her head. "My grade's fell. I couldn't think about anything but you."  
"It wasn't exactly easy for me either." she said "After I left you in the park, I ran home. I locked myself in the bathroom and cried for day's" she went to the window "Alice told me you left. She made me get out, Live again, she said. I met up with Sam, and we fell in love. It all happend so fast. He swept me off my feet. We were married six months after our first date...and he died several months later."   
Jack went to her. "I want to try again. Nora, I still Love you"  
She closed her eyes "I love you too"  
He put his hands on her shoulders and kissed her neck "Good"  
She turned to him "I've missed you so much" she cried.  
Jack picked her up off her feet and they kissed deeply.  
  
After year's apart, they were finally reunited, In love, life, and soon, marriage.  
  
  
  
  
The End  



End file.
